Peggle Wiki:Rules
Welcome to our rule page! This is the our rule when you join this Wiki. Make sure that you follow them! First step *Make sure that you are 13 years old or higher! If you are found to be less than 13, we have no choice but have to block you until your 13th. This is the rule of COPPA. *Spamming and vandalism is highly forbidden. You will get blocked immediately without warning. **Spamming is the action when you put un-real information on articles, use caps lock words too much (like you repeat 5 times a row) that disturbs the Wiki. **Vandalism is the action when you destroy the Wiki on purpose. *Don't share the link for downloading any game on mainspace articles. However, you can do that in our forum. *No hack-sharing on this Wiki by any kind of way. This will be a result in a block, depending on the illegal action. *No harassment or direct attack to other users on this Wiki. *Don't use swearing words. If you use this, you will be blocked immediately without warning! **However, in some cases, swearing words are not actually. For example: "Go to hell" means "hell" is a swearing word, but "What the hell" doesn't. *Don't make more than two accounts without permission from administrators. *Don't ask for your rights on this Wiki. If you wish to do, you can ask Uselessguy to check if you are worthy or not. *If you wish to create your own MediaWiki page, make sure that they don't affect to our main Wiki! *It's best not to advertise. We accept, but don't advertise about non-Peggle news. *No mini-modding. For example, you ask someone on the Wiki not to do something that is bad. You must report to admins. Editing *Don't put your opinions or speculation to the mainspace articles, except of the difficulty of the level. *No spamming edits. This includes the repeated edits and the edits which remove then add repeatedly. *Use your proper grammar. We suggest that you should use U.S English to easy to understand. *Divide each section clearly. For example: *If you want to add a category, please ask an admin first. There are exceptions if you want to add the categories obiviously like Peggle Masters and Levels *Follow the format of each page. We will explain this soon. *Don't use the abberivation of the modal auxiliaries. For example, use "do not" instead of "don't". **This rule is only used on mainspace articles. *Each sentence must be caps locked, have a period in the end correctly. *Don't add the templates without the permission of an admin. *Don't make an article with less than 100 words. Those will be deleted immediately. *Don't copy any paragraph from another website to this Wiki. That action will destroy its copyright and you will be considered as stealing. *Don't create articles with rumors and upcoming features of the Wiki. Please go to our forum and discuss about it. Images *Any image which is not used but is uploaded on this Wiki will be removed. *Only make galleries when there are more than 2 images in the same position. Forum rules *Don't make spam and pointless forums. *No forum about hacking game. You will be blocked immediately. *No forum that harasses a member on this Wiki. *Create the forums in the correct boards. If you accidentally create one in a wrong board, an admin will move for you. Staff rules *Make sure that you follow the rules above. *You must make everyone here follow you to become good members of Wiki. Length of block We simply follow this pattern: There are also some exceptions depending on the illegal actions, such as creating sockpuppets.